


Фарс или что-то вроде

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мало Мерлину было стирки носков Артура и уборки в комнате, так тот задумал еще один безумно глупый фарс!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фарс или что-то вроде

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: -Wintersnow-  
> Артер: KateRon_VRN (http://www.diary.ru/member/?711985)  
> Написано на Arthur/Merlin OTP fest 2015

Из-под кровати торчали ноги. Две, если быть точным: левая, обутая в дорогой кроссовок, и босая правая. Кровать была Мерлина, но сам Мерлин застыл в дверях, поэтому мог с уверенностью утверждать, что ноги незаконно проникли на его территорию, в его святая святых — пыльный угол под кроватью.

— Эй! — возмутился Мерлин, поняв, что хозяин ног проигнорировал просьбу не трогать его вещи.

Раздался грохот, крепкие ругательства, и из-под кровати, смешно пятясь задом, вылез Артур. Чихнув, он стряхнул пыль с волос, потер ушибленный затылок и возмущенно уставился на Мерлина.

— Тебя в детстве не учили, что грязь — это плохо? — спросил Артур и с размаху плюхнулся на свою кровать. 

— А тебя — не копаться в чужих вещах? — ответил Мерлин, ногой заталкивая обратно выдвинутые стопки книг и коробки из-под обуви, одна из которых хранила довольно постыдный секрет. 

— Я потерял кроссовок, — пожаловался Артур, будто это все объясняло, и потряс босой ногой. — А у меня свидание через десять минут.

— Не успеешь, — прищурившись и оглядев Артура с ног до головы, заключил Мерлин. — Ты же не пойдешь на встречу с Софией в таком виде? — Мерлин ткнул пальцем в серое пятно на когда-то белоснежной футболке Артура и в паутину на джинсах.

Артур оглядел себя, чертыхнулся и, потянувшись, влепил Мерлину подзатыльник.

— За что? — возмутился тот, потирая голову.

— За то, что ты идиот! Найди мой кроссовок, а я быстро переоденусь. И куда ты положил чистые футболки?

Мерлин вздохнул. В этом весь Артур — думает, что вещи стираются сами, кроссовки убегают с того места, где он их оставил, а сосед нужен только для того, чтобы изображать прислугу. Мерлин уже больше года проклинал судьбу, которая поселила его в одну комнату с Артуром. Это случилось в ту пору, когда он был ошалевшим от счастья поступления в один из самых престижных колледжей страны первокурсником, и одна мысль о соседстве с опытным студентом второго курса приводила его в еще больший восторг. Он представлял себе, как они подружатся, как сосед будет рассказывать ему хитрости и секреты учебы, знакомить с девчонками, закатывать шумные вечеринки… Реальность же, как обухом по голове, подсунула ему Артура. Нет, в конечном итоге они даже подружились, хотя сначала едва не поубивали друг друга и поделили комнату на две части, прочертив линию от окна до двери и запретив друг другу переступать через нее. Мерлин вышел из той войны с покрасневшим и увеличившимся в два раза ухом, а Артур отделался синяком под глазом. Но постепенно они нашли общий язык, и теперь многие считали их лучшими друзьями. Но это была странная дружба, ведь вместо задушевных бесед (которые тоже были) Артур гонял его с уборкой, готовкой и прочими обязанностями, которые обычно принято делить на двоих. Артур мог бы попросить заняться этим любую девчонку из того табуна, что постоянно за ним бегал, но ему нравилось доводить Мерлина. Самое большое удовольствие он получал от наблюдения за тем, как Мерлин собирает раскиданные вещи и раздраженно запихивает их в шкаф. Впрочем, Мерлин особо не заморачивался, и эта кипа тряпок потом частенько падала Артуру на голову, стоило только открыть дверцу. Артур злился и кидал в Мерлина всем, что под руку подвернется, но тот обычно успевал увернуться, хотя... Мерлин потер шишку на лбу — вчерашнее приобретение от попадания… кроссовка Артура! Кажется, отскочив от лба Мерлина, он улетел куда-то за шкаф.

Мерлин пошарил рукой в узком пространстве между шкафом и стеной и действительно что-то нашел. Ну, кроме пыли, конечно. Сжимая в руке добычу, он плюхнулся на свою кровать и замер в выжидательной позиции.

Когда Артур вышел из ванной, Мерлин запустил в него кроссовком, не причинив, однако, особого вреда — с меткостью у него всегда было не очень.

Артур неторопливо оделся, зашнуровал кроссовки, провел расческой по волосам, снова взъерошил их, подмигнул Мерлину и отправился на свидание. 

Мерлин проводил его раздраженным взглядом и откинулся на подушку. С Артуром не всегда было плохо, часто — очень даже хорошо, когда он не строил из себя особу королевской крови, а был просто другом. Мерлин любил их вечерние разговоры, утреннюю шутливую борьбу за душ, пьянки по смешным, пустяковым поводам или устроенные в утешение. Артур умел выслушать и понять, дать совет или просто помолчать, когда требовалось. Правда, случалось это довольно редко.

Мерлин взглянул на часы; Артур уже опоздал на свидание, но, зная Софию, можно было смело утверждать, что он все равно пришел первым. София была лишь одной из бесконечной череды девчонок Артура (преимущественно глупых блондинок), и он наверняка через неделю бросит ее, заявив, что она скучная, жеманная, или что его раздражает ее голос. На памяти Мерлина еще никто не продержался с Артуром больше двух недель.

Мерлин дотянулся до сумки и достал тетрадки с лекциями. Следовало подготовиться к семинару — все равно ему самому никакие свидания не светят. Он был так же придирчив, как и Артур, вот только понять, что человек ему не подходит, успевал гораздо раньше, чем тратил на него небольшое состояние (а все знали, что Артур любил свидания с размахом).

В колледже успешно действовал Студенческий совет, председателя которого каждый год избирали из самых активных и способных студентов. Мерлин как-то раз пробовал попасть в этот Совет, но быстро понял, что организаторская деятельность с примесью политической игры — это совершенно не его. Мерлин посещал театральную студию, числился в команде колледжа по плаванию и частенько занимался репетиторством, зарабатывая немного денег. Артур же имел далеко идущие жизненные планы и отдавал все силы Студенческому совету, оставляя немного на отличную учебу, футбольную команду и тренажерный зал. Близились выборы председателя Совета, и Артур твердо вознамерился в них победить. Мерлин, как настоящий друг, всецело его поддерживал.

Отсидев две пары английского, философию и политологию, Мерлин вместе с Уиллом, своим однокурсником и другом детства, заглянул в библиотеку, а затем отправился к Гвейну, с которым занимался математикой. Тот хоть и был на том же курсе, что и Артур, но учебе уделял времени гораздо меньше, чем девушкам и вечеринкам, а потому платил Мерлину за выполнение контрольных, курсовых и прочих работ по некоторым предметам. Мерлин гордо именовал это «репетиторством», а Артур не одобрял самой сути таких занятий.

В комнату Мерлин вернулся лишь вечером, уставший и голодный. Бросив сумку у порога, он, отыскав в холодильнике хлеб и сыр, наскоро соорудил бутерброд и заварил себе большую кружку какао. Сел за стол, с удовольствием вытянув ноги, и прикрыл глаза. В этот момент хлопнула входная дверь.

Мерлин едва не подавился, когда на пол рядом с ним приземлилась сумка Артура, а ее хозяин вмазал кулаком о стену, ободрав костяшки.

— Этот мир свихнулся! — заявил Артур и грязно выругался, что за ним водилось редко.

— Дать успокоительное? — устало спросил Мерлин, освобождая место за столом.

— Не поможет, — хмуро отмахнулся Артур. — Мне сейчас заявили, что мои шансы выиграть на выборах председателя Студенческого совета равны нулю, поскольку все считают меня, видите ли, гомофобом!

— А разве ты не… — начал было Мерлин, но Артур, бешено сверкая глазами, его перебил:

— Нет! Я не гей, но ничего против них не имею. Пусть трахаются, с кем хотят, пока меня это не касается.

— Вот за такие заявления тебя и считают гомофобом. — Мерлин сел на кровати по-турецки и поудобнее обхватил ладонями кружку с горячим какао. — Я бы тоже обиделся, будь я геем, — Мерлин вздохнул, подумав о своих знакомых-геях, которым частенько приходилось выслушивать грубые, отвратительные вещи.

— Но ты не гей! Но лучше бы ты им был, тогда в качестве аргумента я бы мог предъявить им нашу дружбу.

— Очень смешно. — Мерлин скривился и на всякий случай поставил кружку с какао на стол. Он и так пролил немного на одеяло, когда дернулся, услышав заявление Артура. — Вокруг полно геев, подружись с одним из них.

— С кем? Я же не буду подходить в коридорах к каждому встречному и говорить: «Здравствуйте, вы, случайно, не гей? Если да, то, прошу, станьте моим другом». — Артур фыркнул и снова выругался, а Мерлин расхохотался.

— Ты знаешь несколько геев, это я могу точно тебе сказать. Просто пригласи их выпить, пообщаться…

— И они решат, что я к ним клеюсь.

— Боже, Артур! Натурала они видят сразу и точно знают, где им ничего не светит. Поверь, к тебе ни один гей не подойдет с романтическим предложением.

— Я не в их вкусе?

— Нет! Просто от тебя за милю разит… натуральностью. Если ты смотришь на девчонок, у тебя черти в глазах пляшут, а парни тебя интересуют лишь в… приятельском смысле. С ними можно выпить, поговорить о футболе, обсудить тех же девчонок, но не более. Тебе не кажутся привлекательными их тела, ты не станешь целовать парня только потому, что возбуждаешься от этого. Со стороны хорошо видно, на кого у тебя встает, а на кого — нет. 

Мерлин замолк, переводя дух, и отвел глаза. Уж слишком подозрительно смотрел Артур – словно услышал гораздо больше, чем он хотел сказать. Мерлин мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. Просто было время, когда он размышлял, может ли и сам оказаться геем, и пришел к выводу, что нет, не может. А теперь Артур смотрел на него так, будто вот-вот совершит открытие века.

— Неужели все геи такие проницательные? 

— Им приходится, если они хотят кого-то подцепить, не раскрывая себя для остальных.  
— И кто из моих знакомых гей? 

Артур, не стесняясь, стащил с себя футболку, кинул ее тут же на пол, снял джинсы и потянулся всем телом, демонстрируя отличную мускулатуру. Мерлин сглотнул и отвел взгляд — деликатно, как ему показалось.

— Кей, например, — ответил Мерлин. — Он играет с тобой в одной команде и тоже состоит в Совете. Его любят в колледже.

— Футболист? — Артур вытаращил глаза. — С которым я моюсь в одном душе?

— Боже… — Мерлин закатил глаза и отвернулся к окну, когда Артур решил снять с себя еще и трусы. О его любви к эксгибиционизму можно было слагать легенды, но Мерлин не умел, а больше о ней никто не знал. — Только не пялься теперь на Кея как на прокаженного, он хороший парень. Зря я тебе сказал.

— Вот уж нет! Теперь я в жизни перед ним не разденусь.

Мерлин вздохнул. Этот разговор начал тяготить его, потому что так много вертелось на языке, чего ни в коем случае нельзя было говорить. Например, что Артур преспокойно раздевается перед ним и даже не подозревает, что Мерлин… нет, не гей, его все еще привлекали девчонки. Но этот разговор доставлял ему вполне физическую боль — и оттого, что член в штанах дернулся по непонятным причинам, и оттого, что Артур никогда не поймет, если узнает.

— Ты не сможешь за две недели убедить всех в своей лояльности к геям, — сказал Мерлин. — А значит, смирись. Попытаешься стать председателем Совета на следующий год.

— Я не могу так глупо проиграть, — возразил Артур, направляясь в душ. 

— Болван, — фыркнул Мерлин, утыкаясь носом в подушку. Он бы и сам сейчас не отказался от душа. Холодного, успокаивающего и ставящего мозги на место. Впрочем, виноват тут не Артур, а сам Мерлин, у которого слишком долго никого не было.

— Мерлин, — отчетливо послышалось в тишине комнаты.

Было три часа дня, свет яркого солнца приглушали плотно задернутые шторы, слегка колышущиеся от сквозняка. Мерлин спал, выкроив свободный час в своем расписании. 

— Мерлин! 

Его плечо сжала чья-то рука и ощутимо потрясла, прогоняя сладкую дрему.

— Чего тебе? — приподнявшись на локте, спросил Мерлин. 

Артур возвышался над ним и откровенным, заинтересованным взглядом осматривал его с головы до ног.

— Я придумал, как быстро убедить всех в моей любви к геям и выиграть выборы.

Мерлин рухнул обратно на кровать и, взмахнув руками, отвернулся. Их разговор состоялся три дня назад, и с тех пор Артур из кожи вон лез, стараясь придумать выход из сложившегося положения. Он даже пригласил Кея в бар, напоил его и узнал, что они болеют за одну и ту же команду Английской Премьер-лиги и что Кей даже собрал автографы почти всех игроков. Артур потребовал их показать, поэтому они вместе отправились в комнату Кея, хватаясь друг за друга, чтобы не упасть, а потом уснули рядом на полу. Но это нисколько не помогло репутации Артура, ведь перед тем как заснуть, он громко спрашивал, как вообще можно целоваться с небритыми мужиками, сосать члены и заниматься анальным сексом, ведь это наверняка противно, больно и точно противоестественно. Кей предложил устроить демонстрацию, Артур отпрянул, упал на пол и в следующую секунду заснул. К несчастью, этот инцидент наблюдал сосед Кея, соперник Артура на выборах, Валиант, и, конечно же, на следующий день о нем стало известно всем. Артур негодовал, Кей ничего не помнил, а Валиант выдумывал все новые и новые грязные подробности проявления гомофобии Артура.

После этого Артур затих, несколько дней обдумывал свое положение и теперь, вот, разродился очередным дурацким планом.

— Нам нужно начать встречаться, — заявил Артур таким тоном, будто попросил Мерлина подать ему чайный пакетик или забытое в комнате полотенце.

— С кем? — тупо спросил Мерлин, еще не осознавая всех масштабов катастрофы.

— Друг с другом. 

Мерлин вытаращил глаза и поперхнулся воздухом.

— Что?! — прохрипел он.

— Не по-настоящему, конечно! Ты же знаешь, что ты совершено не в моем вкусе. Сделаем вид, что мы вместе: ну там, обнимемся пару раз на людях, возьмемся за руки, сходим в кафе. Я могу подарить тебе цветы… Или что там дарят друг другу геи? Если все увидят, что я встречаюсь с парнем, то забудут о моей гомофобии. Послушай, Мерлин, — Артур нахмурился, глядя в не блещущее энтузиазмом лицо Мерлина, — это идеальный план. 

— Такой идеальный, что аж тошнит. Артур, этим фарсом никого не обманешь!

— Почему? Если мы убедительно сыграем свои роли…

— Да тебя воротит от одной мысли поцелуя с парнем! 

— Вряд ли это сильно отличается от поцелуя с девушкой.

— А как же щетина и все такое?

— Тебе придется чаще бриться. 

— Артур… — простонал Мерин, не зная, как еще его убедить. — Вот! — решившись, завопил он и, внезапно подавшись вперед, прижался губами к губам Артура. Поцелуем это сложно было назвать – скорее, просто касанием без всяких чувств и эмоций (если не считать отчаяния Мерлина, который слишком хорошо знал Артура и понимал, что так просто тот от своей идиотской идеи не отступится). Артур замешкался на пару мгновений, а потом отпрянул, дико вытаращив глаза.

— Ну вот, — констатировал Мерлин, отодвигаясь к стене, чтобы Артур рефлекторно не влепил ему оплеуху.

— Это от неожиданности. — Сконфуженный Артур облизнул губы и почесал затылок. В его голове явно шла какая-то сложная умственная работа, борьба с самим собой, и оставалось только надеяться, что прежние принципы возьмут верх. Но, конечно же, чуда не свершилось!

— Попробуем еще раз, — наконец выдал Артур.

Мерлин отчаянно замотал головой.

— Нет! Ты же не собираешь целоваться со мной по всем углам кампуса?

— Собираюсь. Это именно то, что я делаю с девчонками.

— Ты тупой придурок! — взвыл Мерлин, понимая, что все давно решено за него. Еще в тот день, когда он ступил на порог этой комнаты и протянул руку своему новому соседу. Тогда Артур показался ему симпатичным улыбчивым парнем, немного наглым, но такими в представлении Мерлина и должны были быть старшекурсники. И подружиться с ним показалось таким естественным… хотя к вечеру того же дня Мерлин понял, что Артур — просто самый обыкновенный болван.

— Тогда тебе не повезло с фиктивным парнем.

— А ты не мог попросить кого-нибудь другого? Ланса там или Гвейна?

Артур снисходительно взглянул на Мерлина, словно жалея его из-за отсутствия умственных способностей.

— Ланс встречается с Гвен, это всем известно. И если я предложу ему такое, она мне все глаза выцарапает, будь уверен. А Гвейн славится своими загулами по девчонкам и не согласится оставить их на две недели ради… такого. Я думал еще попросить Кея, но он скорее вмажет мне, чем согласится на предложение. Да и… с ним-то мне придется целоваться по-настоящему. — Артур скривился от отвращения. — А ты самый оптимальный вариант. У тебя, во-первых, никого нет, а во-вторых, ты же ходишь в свою театральную студию, а значит сможешь сыграть что угодно. Наверняка тебе там приходилось целоваться со всеми подряд.

— Роли героев-любовников мне обычно не достаются, — признался Мерлин.

— Ну вот и попрактикуешься.

За время разговора Артур успел пересесть к нему на кровать и придвинуться так близко, что Мерлин мог почувствовать жар, идущий от его тела. Бежать было решительно некуда – даже если попытаться, то Артур легко поймает его и усадит на прежнее место. 

Мерлин покосился на него и тут же отвел взгляд — Артур смотрел на него в упор и тепло улыбался. Он будет хорошим председателем Студенческого совета, может быть, даже лучшим из всех, что уже были. Мерлин знал это, как и то, что никакая гомофобия не помешает ему соблюдать права геев и бороться за справедливое к ним отношение. Но другие не видели этого, не понимали Артура так, как понимал его Мерлин, не слушали его откровений по ночам, не знали его настоящего. Мерлин бы хотел видеть Артура не только в Студенческом совете, но и потом где-нибудь в правительстве, а то и в кресле премьер-министра Великобритании. А сейчас у Мерлина появилась возможность как-то поспособствовать светлому будущему своей страны. Как там? Закрой глаза и думай об Англии!

— Хорошо, — едва слышно выдавил из себя Мерлин.

— Что-что? — издевательски переспросил Артур.

— Хорошо, я помогу тебе! Но за это ты больше никогда не попросишь меня постирать твои вещи, будешь сам убираться в комнате и перестанешь издеваться надо мной, когда тебе скучно.

— Идет, — быстро согласился Артур.

Мерлин выдохнул и пожал его протянутую руку в знак скрепления договора. А в следующее мгновение Артур дернул его на себя так, что Мерлин упал в его объятия, и поцеловал. На этот раз это было не простое касание губ, а полноценный поцелуй. Артур настойчиво пытался проникнуть языком ему в рот, а когда не вышло, принялся покусывать и посасывать его нижнюю губу. Мерлин охнул, и Артур этим мгновенно воспользовался. Его рука незаметно оказалась в волосах Мерлина, поглаживая и не давая отодвинуться.

Поцелуй длился не больше нескольких секунд, но Мерлину он показался вечностью.

— Что ты делаешь? — тонким голосом спросил он, когда Артур наконец отпустил его.

— Практикуюсь. Теперь нам придется делать это довольно часто. 

— И тебе не противно?

— Нет, — с легким удивлением ответил Артур. — Твои губы очень похожи на девчачьи – такие же пухлые и мягкие, — и я вполне могу представить на твоем месте Софию, например.

— Конечно, — буркнул Мерлин. Ему почему-то стало очень обидно за себя. 

— Завтра начнем наше представление.

— Наш фарс.

— И если ничего не выйдет, то виноват будешь ты.

Артур наконец отошел от кровати Мерлина, и тот смог растянуться на ней во весь рост и уткнуться носом в подушку. Завтра начнется его персональный ад, на который он только что добровольно подписался.

Мерлину удалось улизнуть из комнаты раньше, чем Артур вышел из душа и успел дать ему ценные указания на день. К счастью, их занятия не пересекались, и на время учебы Мерлин мог чувствовать себя в относительной безопасности. Как и после нее в библиотеке с Уиллом, а потом в бассейне на тренировке. Мерлин отмахал несколько километров, наслаждаясь напряжением собственных мышц, ясностью и умиротворением, которые всегда дарила ему вода. Плавание снимало любые стрессы и ставило на место мозги. Отдыхая у бортика бассейна, Мерлин думал, что две недели это не так уж много — можно перетерпеть, а потом до конца года напоминать Артуру о данных обещаниях. Мерлин давно мечтал отыскать рычаги воздействия на своего заносчивого соседа, а через две недели у него будет неплохая комбинация козырей.

Подтянувшись на руках, Мерлин вылез из воды и уселся на бортик. Ему нравилось ощущение приятной усталости после плавания и чувство, будто кто-то резко увеличил гравитацию. Он уже собрался идти в раздевалку, когда рядом с ним появилась нога, одетая в джинсы и очень знакомый кроссовок.

— О нет, — простонал Мерлин и попытался спрыгнуть обратно в воду, но Артур удержал его, присев рядом на корточки и крепко схватив за руку.

— Не так ты должен приветствовать своего парня. — Артур широко улыбнулся и помог Мерлину встать. — Я думал, твоя тренировка закончится раньше.

— Она закончится, когда я захочу. — Мерлин огляделся: несколько человек с любопытством поглядывали на них. Конечно, к нему никто никогда не приходил в бассейн, тогда как других пловцов частенько ждали с тренировок девушки. А теперь у Мерлина появился парень. Плевать, что ненастоящий, зато красавчик и богач, признанный принц колледжа. Мечта каждой Золушки, не иначе! 

Меж тем Артур задумчиво окинул его взглядом с ног до головы и присвистнул.

— Зачем ты прячешься под мешковатой одеждой? — спросил он. — Даже в общежитии ходишь в широких штанах и футболках. У тебя отличная фигура, и ты не такой худой, каким кажешься. Просто… изящный. И плаванье явно идет тебе на пользу.

Мерлин покраснел и пробормотал какую-ту нелепицу, состоящую из странного подбора звуков, мало похожих на слова. 

— Все равно девчонки теперь начнут от меня шарахаться. Я же с тобой, — наконец выдавил из себя он.

— Про это быстро все забудут.

— Про тебя — да, а я до конца учебы останусь единственным парнем, которого бросил Артур Пендрагон.

— Ну так давай ты бросишь меня. После такого все девчонки будут твои — в благодарность.

Мерлин рассмеялся, чувствуя прилив теплых чувств к Артуру. Все-таки иногда тот может быть отличным парнем. 

Артур обещал дождаться его у выхода из раздевалки, а затем сводить в кафе поужинать, как на настоящем свидании. Мерлин против такой «демонстрации чувств» ничего не имел, поэтому быстро ополоснулся, оделся и выскочил в коридор. Артур, как и обещал, ждал его у двери, но вместо того, чтобы скучать и предвкушать свидание со своим «парнем», весело болтал с очередной смазливой блондинкой, которые все казались Мерлину на одно лицо. Ее звонкий, пронзительный, словно трели мелкой пичуги под окном в шесть утра в воскресенье, голосок слышался во всех углах небольшого холла. Мерлин усмехнулся и приподнял бровь, перехватив взгляд Артура. Тот состроил несчастную физиономию и одними губами прошептал: «Помоги мне!» 

Мерлин решительно подошел к воркующей парочке, одной рукой отодвинул блондинку в сторону, а другой притянул Артура к себе и поцеловал его в губы. Это была месть. И как раз тот момент, когда еще можно было от всего отказаться. Обратить поцелуй в шутку, мирно разойтись каждый в свою сторону и потом еще неделю отмахиваться от двусмысленных подколок друзей. Но Артур не привык отступать от своих планов. Поэтому он приоткрыл рот, превращая порыв Мерлина во что-то действительно напоминающее приветствие влюбленных.

Блондинка быстро ретировалась, презрительно поджав хорошенькие губки и выругавшись так, что у Мерлина бы уши покраснели, не будь они уже цвета перезрелого помидора. Артур перехватил инициативу и теперь явно наслаждался поцелуем. Словно давно ничего подобного не делал. Или мечтал об этом всю жизнь. 

Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, в холле стояла тишина. Два десятка глаз смотрели на них в немом изумлении, и можно было не сомневаться, что к вечеру о новой пассии Артура узнает весь колледж.

— Игра началась! — шепнул Артур, и Мерлин лишь обреченно хмыкнул в ответ.

Дождавшись, когда Мерлин наденет свой рюкзак, Артур взял его за руку и повел к выходу из бассейна. Мерлину такие нежности казались слишком показушными, он сомневался, что даже если бы когда-нибудь завел себе настоящего парня, позволил бы ему водить себя за ручку. Аргументы Артура, что он делает так всегда, не убеждали. Девушкам такое, может, и нравилось, а Мерлин предпочитал при ходьбе свободно распоряжаться обеими руками.

— Пф-ф, — выдохнул Мерлин, когда ему надоело вырываться (да еще так, чтобы не заметили окружающие). — Отпусти, ты должен уважать мое мнение, а не навязывать свои гетеросексуальные привычки.

— Какие-какие? — со смехом переспросил Артур.

— Такие. Перестань воображать на моем месте девчонку!

Артур посмотрел на их соединенные руки, погладил большим пальцем ладонь Мерлина и нехотя разжал пальцы. Кажется, ему действительно нравилось держать Мерлина так, хотя, скорее всего, он просто привык, что София, Вивиан и прочие постоянно цеплялись за его руку. Ведь это девчачьи нежности, не может же такое нравиться Артуру на самом деле?

На парковке их ждал спортивный «Ягуар» — гордость Артура и зависть всего колледжа. Он галантно открыл перед Мерлином дверь и сам запрыгнул в салон. Темно-красное (явно сделанное на заказ) кожаное сидение неприятно скрипнуло под задницей Мерлина, когда он пытался усесться поудобнее и застегнуть ремень. Пафосная машина лишь с виду казалось крутой, а на самом деле в нее было неудобно залазить и некуда деть ноги, но Мерлин понимал, почему вокруг Артура всегда вертелось столько девчонок — тот был щедр, красив, привлекал внимание, умел рассмешить и разговаривать практически на любую тему. Просто ожившая мечта, если не считать скверный характер.

Мерлин мог выбрать любое – хоть самое дорогое — место в городе, но предпочел обычное кафе, в котором варили вкусный кофе и пекли замечательные булочки. Он сел за столик, не зная куда деть руки и как вести себя пусть на фальшивом, но все же свидании. Если бы перед ним сидела девушка, он бы постарался рассказать ей какую-нибудь забавную историю, долго выбирал с ней, что заказать, а потом просто слушал ее, изредка вставляя комментарии. Ну а теперь… Он множество раз обедал с Артуром в различных кафе, но тогда видел перед собой лишь друга, и темы для разговоров находились сами собой. Не было мучительного чувства неловкости от того, что нужно как-то проявлять «романтические» чувства.

Артур молча покосился на него и сделал заказ за них обоих. Он прекрасно знал предпочтения Мерлина и не ошибся, выбрав его любимый латте и ягодный пирог. Правда, ко всему этому он взял еще одну на двоих высокую креманку с мороженым и маленькое пирожное, которое больше напоминало пончик и определенно стоило в пять раз дороже, чем заслуживало.

Мерлин ел молча, периодически косясь на Артура, ловя его взгляд и вновь утыкаясь глазами в стол.

— Мерлин, — не выдержал наконец Артур, — я не кусаюсь.

— Неправда. В конце прошлого года ты здорово укусил меня за руку, синяк потом месяц сходил.

Артур тихо рассмеялся и безошибочно нашел место, где когда-то красовался след от укуса. Провел кончиками пальцев по коже Мерлина, отчего волоски на его руке немного вздыбились, обвел большим пальцем место давно сошедшего синяка. Казалось, он помнил его в мельчайших подробностях, даже лучше, чем сам Мерлин — будто долго разглядывал его когда-то, возможно, чувствуя себя чуть-чуть виноватым. 

— Мерлин, не нужно делать ничего особенного, — тихо сказал Артур, убрав руку. — Веди себя как обычно, нам же всегда было хорошо вдвоем.

Мерлин мог бы возразить, что не всегда. Не тогда, когда он получал тычки и подзатыльники от Артура, пока собирал его вещи по всей комнате когда обнаруживал, что обед, который он приготовил для себя, Артур посчитал общим и съел, не оставив ни крошки. Мерлин мог бы привести множество таких ситуаций, которые втайне ненавидел, считая себя мягкотелым, неспособным ни в чем отказать Артуру. И даже мелкие пакости, которые он часто подстраивал Артуру, не искупали его поведение в собственных глазах. И все же тряпкой Мерлин был только рядом с Артуром, никому другому не позволяя помыкать собой, а потому мирился со своим положением.

— И как тогда все поймут, что у нас свидание, а не простой перекус в кафе?

— А им и не обязательно это понимать. Я не знаю здесь ни одного человека, а они не знают меня. Достаточно того, что мы просто сидим за одним столиком и разговариваем, а если нас случайно увидит кто-то знакомый, то вряд ли сделает какие-то выводы.

— А как же страстные взгляды, которые мы должны кидать друг на друга, и все такое?

— Оставь их для вечера, а пока просто ешь.

Мерлин огляделся, отхлебнул кофе и вдруг расслабился. В самом деле, другие пары за столиками просто обедали, болтали, смеялись. Некоторые из них наверняка были влюбленными, но максимум, что они позволяли себе сейчас — это чуть более откровенные улыбки и нежные взгляды, хотя большинство обходилось и без них.

— Я хотел уточнить твое расписание, чтобы встречать после занятий. — Артур поставил между ними креманку и взял длинную десертную ложку. У Мерлина была такая же, и он тоже запустил ее в мороженое. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело мило и романтично, а не приторно-сладко, как десерт перед ними.

— Не знал, что ты такой романтик, — поддел его Мерлин.

— Просто хочу проследить, чтобы ты нормально ел и не терялся в коридорах колледжа.

Мерлин покраснел. Он всего пару раз заблудился, когда еще учился на первом курсе, а Артур раздул из этого целую историю.

— А после пар я буду забирать тебя, чтобы все видели, с кем я теперь встречаюсь.

— И нам… нужно будет целоваться?

— Ага. — Артур облизнул ложку и пристально посмотрел Мерлину в глаза. — Придется потерпеть.

Мерлин скривился, демонстрируя свое отношение к поцелуям с Артуром, но сделал это без былого энтузиазма.

Расплатившись в кафе, они медленно пошли в направлении набережной. Над морем кружили чайки, а на берегу у самой кромки воды змеились темными лентами водоросли. Их принесло недавним штормом, и городские службы еще не успели очистить весь берег. Артур предложил спуститься к самой воде. Он плотнее закутался в спортивную кофту, засунул руки в карманы и втянул голову в плечи, стараясь защититься от холодного пронизывающего ветра. Мерлину тоже было холодно, но он слишком любил море, чтобы замечать это. Именно поэтому, выбирая между побережьем и Лондоном, Мерлин без колебаний отказался от учебы в столице.

Над морем кружили чайки. Громко крича, они то поднимались выше, то спускались к самой воде, их серые перья по цвету почти не отличались от неба, с которого грозились вот-вот сорваться первые капли дождя.

— Мне нравится, как здесь дышится, — сказал Мерлин. — Иногда кажется, что соль оседает на языке. Хочется раскинуть руки и полететь туда, вдаль, чувствуя себя невероятно свободным!

— Да ты романтик, — усмехнулся Артур. — С красным от холода носом и ушами. 

Мерлин присел у воды и коснулся ее кончиками пальцев.

— Я просто редко выбираюсь сюда, автобусом очень долго. Раньше часто ходил на набережную у колледжа, но ее закрыли на ремонт.

— Давно бы сказал. Я бы возил тебя хоть каждую неделю.

— А потом забывал забрать, зависнув в каком-нибудь клубе?

— Тебя я бы никогда не забыл.

Мерлин выпрямился, неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, запутался в водорослях и едва не упал. Артур удержал его за руку и потянул на себя, заставляя подойти ближе.

— Там Ланс и Гвен, — тихо сказал он и едва заметно кивнул куда-то вправо. — И они нас заметили.

— Ты не рассказал Лансу о своем плане? — удивился Мерлин, пытаясь разглядеть друзей за толпой проходящих мимо туристов. Ланс и Гвен стояли на смотровой площадке и о чем-то оживленно спорили, то и дело поглядывая в их сторону.

— Я никому не рассказал. Только так все будет выглядеть правдоподобно. 

— Никому? — Мерлин вытаращил глаза. Он-то думал, что этот план — плод коллективного разума Артура и его немного сумасшедшей компании.

— Кроме Морганы, но она не в счет. 

— Ты рассказал своей сестре?

— Ну… мы с ней вместе все придумали. А теперь сотри с лица идиотское выражение и притворись, будто по уши влюблен в меня.

Мерлин открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Артур не стал дожидаться его комментариев. Он притянул его ближе и поцеловал. На этот раз Мерлину потребовалось лишь мгновение, чтобы опомниться. Опомниться и начать отвечать, ведь все должно выглядеть правдоподобно, правда? Артур что-то пробормотал в поцелуй — кажется, попросил чаще бриться — и запустил руку ему в волосы, желая полностью контролировать ситуацию. Мерлин вжался в него всем телом, осторожно обнимая за плечи. Теперь его уши краснели не от холода, а от смущения. Он никогда не позволял себе так развязно вести себя на людях, хотя подозревал, что со стороны их поцелуй выглядел вполне невинно. Артур ведь не хватал его за задницу, не пытался раздеть и не терся об него пахом. Напротив, он почему-то немного отстранился и прервал поцелуй. 

— Ну как? — немного самодовольно спросил Артур, наверняка гордясь, что при всей своей гомофобии способен больше минуты целоваться с парнем.

— Нормально, — осторожно ответил Мерлин. Он пока и сам не понял своих ощущений и знал только, что был бы не против, если бы поцелуй продлился чуть дольше.

— Ланс и Гвен все еще смотрят? — Артур усмехнулся, а Мерлин снова покраснел. Скоро придется говорить всем, что у него аллергия на столовскую еду, уж слишком часто его лицо напоминало перезрелый помидор.

Мерлин осторожно выглянул из-за спины Артура и успел заметить, как поспешно отвернулся Ланс и засуетилась Гвен.

— Кажется, они нас заметили, но решили не прерывать, — сделал вывод Мерлин.

— Отлично. — Артур довольно улыбнулся. — Ланс будет держать язык за зубами, а вот Гвен обязательно разболтает подружкам. К тому же, среди них есть те, с кем я встречался.

— Ты бы и с самой Гвен встречался, если бы Ланс не опередил тебя!

— И я очень благодарен ему за это. Гвен не та девушка, которую можно так просто бросить.

Мерлин рассмеялся, уткнувшись носом в плечо Артура. Они так и стояли вплотную друг к другу, почти обнимаясь, чувствуя тепло и запах друг друга. От Артура едва уловимо пахло туалетной водой — энергичный, но не тяжелый аромат, Мерлину всегда такие нравились. Он пару раз нюхал флакон, намереваясь купить такую же (пока не узнал цену), но и подумать не мог, что, смешавшись с естественным запахом тела Артура, аромат станет настолько притягательным.

— Они ушли, — сказал Мерлин, когда Ланс и Гвен пропали из виду.

Он ожидал, что Артур немедленно отпустит его, но вместо этого тот снова поцеловал его. Поцелуй вышел быстрый, словно Артур добавил завершающий штрих к их предыдущему спектаклю. Затем одной рукой обнял Мерлина за плечи и молча повел вдоль берега, намереваясь играть свою роль до конца.

Домой они вернулись только вечером, и то только потому, что Мерлин настаивал на необходимости подготовиться к завтрашним занятиям. Он и сам предпочел бы остаться в боулинге, куда они с Артуром нечаянно забрели, а потом отправиться с ним в ночной клуб, чтобы среди сотни разгоряченных тел чувствовать только одно — Артура и знать, что тот никогда его не отпустит. Артур сам это сказал, в очередной раз едва не потеряв его в толпе на многолюдной улице. Мерлин списал свое желание на слишком долгое воздержание и собственный актерский талант. Пожалуй, в этот вечер ему поверил бы самый придирчивый режиссер.

Вернувшись в комнату и засев за учебники, Мерлин невидяще смотрел на расплывающиеся перед глазами строки и думал, что давно у него не было такого прекрасного дня. Даже несмотря на то, что он вынужден был изображать романтические чувства. Все-таки Артур был прав: им очень хорошо друг с другом, и неважно, проводят они время как друзья или играют свои глупые роли ради избрания Артура председателем Студенческого совета.

— Мерлин, ты совсем рехнулся?!

Уилл накинулся на него еще до начала первой пары, едва завидев в коридоре. Мерлин прикрыл глаза в предвкушении бури и несколько раз повторил себе, что должен следовать сценарию ради Артура… и своей будущей счастливой жизни без стирки его носков, конечно.

— Прошу, скажи, что это гнусные слухи и не более.

Мерлин неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Артур Пендрагон?! — Уилл вытаращил глаза и замахал руками, словно мельница. — Мерлин, ты стал его очередной подстилкой? 

Мерлин пробормотал что-то невразумительное.

— Или вы давно кувыркаетесь в своей комнате, а спалились только теперь?  
Мерлин отрицательно покачал головой.

— А как же Фрея, она ведь тебе всегда нравилась?

Мерлин вздохнул, понимая, что от объяснений не отвертеться. Уилл жаждал правды и уже демонстративно помахивал телефоном, грозясь сдать его психиатрам. А Фрея… подруга Гвен, милая девушка, которая нравилась Мерлину. Он все хотел пригласить ее на свидание, но никак не решался. Однажды Мерлин даже поцеловал ее, когда спас из-под колес автомобиля, но затем отчего-то протянул с объяснением (Артур его загонял, кажется, или взял с собой на пьянку) и так и не стал ничего предпринимать.

— Да, я теперь с Артуром… встречаюсь, — выдавил из себя Мерлин, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало искренне.

— Но ты же не гей, Мерлин.

— Выходит, что гей.

— Пендрагон тебя заставил, да? Ему надоели его блондинки, и он решил попробовать что-то новенькое?

— Нет! — на этот раз горячо возразил Мерлин. — Мне нравится быть с ним.

— Из-за денег? Вот уж не думал, что ты поведешься на дорогую машину и папочкино состояние.

— Артур не такой, каким кажется на первый взгляд. Он действительно хорошо учится и собирается в жизни пробиваться сам. Он даже в этот колледж пошел вопреки желанию отца, а потом полгода с ним не разговаривал. Работал в нашей библиотеке, чтобы самому себя обеспечивать…

— Ага, и «Ягуар» купил тоже на зарплату библиотекаря? — перебил Уилл.

— Машину отец ему подарил в знак примирения, Артур просто не стал отказываться.

— Трогательная история бедного маленького мальчика. — Уилл фыркнул и обидно рассмеялся. — Так вот почему ты передумал съезжаться со мной.

На первом курсе, когда Мерлин только-только познакомился с Артуром, он хотел поменяться комнатами с соседом Уилла, чтобы жить с другом. Артур тогда казался ему напыщенным болваном (потому что таким и был), и жить с ним Мерлин расхотел на второй день учебы. Но по правилам кампуса переехать можно было только через двадцать дней. И за это время Мерлин успел обжиться, узнать Артура получше и наладить с ним отношения. Поэтому решил комнату не менять. Примерно так он и объяснил Уиллу, но тот, видимо, обиделся, хоть и не показал этого.

Уилл мог быть настоящим придурком — это Мерлин выяснил еще в детстве, — но теперь он переходил все границы. Мерлин кинулся бы на него с кулаками, если бы в это время не появился преподаватель. Строго взглянув на них, он отпер аудиторию и запустил внутрь взбудораженных второкурсников. Оказывается, перепалку Мерлина с Уиллом слышала вся группа. И даже если до кого-то еще не дошел слух о новом увлечении Артура, то теперь об этом знали все. 

Мерлин в одиночку уселся на заднюю парту, чтобы не чувствовать на себе любопытные, а иногда и презрительные взгляды однокурсников. Дело не в том, что они все поголовно были гомофобами — просто у Артура в колледже сложилась определенная репутация. Мало кто знал его лично, а со стороны его жизнь казалась простым и незамысловатым существованием сына богатых родителей: престижное место учебы, машина, деньги, вереница девчонок в постели. Сколько времени Мерлин просидел на подоконнике общежития, ожидая, пока Артур в их комнате закончит трахать очередную девчонку? И как часто его видели в прачечной с вещами Артура, которых в корзине было гораздо больше, чем его собственных? Вся эта внешняя сторона их отношений никак не позволяла думать, что между Артуром и Мерлином могут возникнуть романтические чувства. И что Артур выставит их напоказ, разрушив все представления о себе. Впрочем, по шепоту девушек, сидевших через один стол от него, Мерлин понял, что этому уже нашли «разумное» объяснение. Наверняка решили, что он погнался за деньгами Артура или что-то вроде того.

После занятий Мерлин первым вылетел из кабинета и едва не сбил с ног поджидающего его Артура.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — спросил Мерлин, потирая ушибленный о стену локоть.

— Просто захотел увидеть тебя, — широко улыбнулся Артур.

Мерлин отступил на шаг, опасаясь, что Артур снова полезет с поцелуями. Его однокурсники вышли из кабинета, но не спешили расходиться, а выстроились поодаль, с интересом наблюдая за ними.

— Не надо, — шепотом попросил Мерлин. — Ты переигрываешь, Артур. Мы и так живем в одной комнате и видимся слишком часто. Если ты оставишь меня в покое хотя бы на время занятий, никто не усомнится в твоих чувствах. 

Артур огляделся по сторонам и увидел два десятка любопытных глаз, уставившихся на них.

— Они тебе докучают? — спросил он у Мерлина. — Я могу поговорить с ними, чтобы…

— Нет! Это моя жизнь, и мне придется ей жить, даже когда тебя выберут, и мы разыграем наше расставание.

— Но я все равно останусь рядом с тобой, как друг.

— Ты снова начнешь свой забег по девчонкам, и они забудут, что у тебя когда-то были отношения с парнем. А я… я так и останусь в их глазах геем, которому не очень везет в личной жизни.

— Я об этом не подумал, — признался Артур.

Конечно, он наверняка забыл, что у Мерлина тоже есть чувства, есть своя жизнь, и что в результате их фарса пострадает именно она. 

— Я познакомлю тебя с любой девчонкой, с какой пожелаешь, — подумав, решил Артур. — Не понимаю, почему ты до сих пор никого себе не нашел, ты… симпатичный и милый.

— Спасибо. — Мерлин усмехнулся: Артур так ничего и не понял. — Справлюсь как-нибудь сам. 

— Если все так плохо, то почему ты согласился?

— А разве у меня была возможность отказаться?

Оставив Артура стоять в коридоре, Мерлин побрел на следующую пару. Обычно рядом с ним шел Уилл, но теперь тот гордо шагал в отдалении.

До конца дня Мерлин Артура больше не видел. Тот внял его просьбе и перестал докучать своим присутствием, и даже после занятий его нигде не было видно. Мерлин спокойно пообедал, в одиночку повалялся в своей комнате, подготовился к завтрашним семинарам, посидел в Интернете и задумчиво уставился в окно. В это время он обычно дурачился с Уиллом или проводил время с Фреей и Гвен… конечно, когда его не отвлекал Артур. А теперь друзья вряд ли станут с ним разговаривать. Гвен упорно отводила глаза, когда он пытался поймать ее взгляд, а Фрея и вовсе отворачивалась и делала вид, что совершенно его не замечает.

Видимо, теперь из друзей у него остался только Артур. Мерлин вздохнул и поглядел на футбольное поле, которое хорошо просматривалось из его окна. У Артура как раз сейчас проходила тренировка, а Мерлину все равно было нечего делать. И будет здорово, если он придет посмотреть на своего «парня».

Мерлин спрыгнул с кровати, схватил ключи со стола и выбежал из комнаты.

Тренировка уже близилась к концу. Уставшие футболисты вяло бегали по полю, поскальзываясь на мокрой от дождя траве. Артур явно уже успел несколько раз упасть: его белые шорты и майка были до ужаса грязными, и даже светлые волосы приобрели темно-серый цвет.

Мерлин осторожно прошел между рядов и уселся подальше от кучки хихикающих девчонок, но так, чтобы его обязательно заметили с поля. Артур тут же, будто учуял по запаху, повернулся в его сторону и радостно замахал рукой. Мерлин махнул в ответ, стараясь не обращать внимания на взгляды, которыми на него уставились девушки. Кажется, все они когда-то были пассиями Артура и теперь считали себя вправе критиковать каждое его новое увлечение. Мерлин подозревал, что никто не вызывал у них столько бурных обсуждений, как он сам.

Тренировка закончилась по свистку, и Артур тут же подошел к Мерлину.

— Спасибо, что пришел, — ослепительно улыбнулся он. — Я хотел попросить тебя об этом утром, но ты был слишком расстроен, и мне показалось, что лучше тебя пока этим не доставать. 

— Из-за тебя у меня поубавилось друзей, так что придется тебе терпеть меня чаще, — усмехнулся Мерлин.

— Хоть каждую секунду моего существования, — пафосно заявил Артур, подмигнув.

А затем, все такой же грязный и потный, полез обниматься. Мерлин отшатнулся и замахал руками, уворачиваясь и громко смеясь. Ему все-таки досталась пара поцелуев в щеку и один — в губы, его некогда светлая рубашка испачкалась до невозможности, а уши в очередной раз покраснели и начали отчаянно гореть.

— Дождешься меня? — спросил Артур, сжимая Мерлина в объятиях. При этом он так светился от гордости и от чего-то еще, неведомого Мерлину, что тот вновь рассмеялся и уткнулся носом ему в шею — в единственное более-менее чистое место.

— Дождусь, — пообещал Мерлин. 

Артур неохотно отпустил его и легко сбежал по ступенькам вниз. Мерлин невольно проводил его взглядом, все еще по-идиотски улыбаясь и чувствуя прилив нежности. 

Мерлин примостился на скамейке рядом с выходом из раздевалок. Слева от него был футбольный стадион, а справа — теннисный корт, на котором активно играли две девушки. Мерлин отлично знал обеих: одной была Моргана, сестра Артура, а второй Моргауза — ее вечная соперница и заклятая подруга. Девушки твердили, что терпеть друг друга не могут, но с удовольствием проводили вместе время, ходили по магазинам и цепляли на спор парней.

Мерлин не знал счет в игре, но подозревал, что он практически равный. С его места было хорошо видно Моргаузу, особенно ее короткую юбку, взлетающую вверх при каждом прыжке. Мерлин невольно засмотрелся на нее, думая, скорее, о технике игры, чем о стройных загорелых женских ножках, которые в последнее время стали привлекать его гораздо меньше, чем прежде.

— Задумал изменить мне с Моргаузой? — раздался шепот у уха, а на живот легла сильная рука.

— Не… не-ет! — неловко рассмеялся Мерлин, стараясь скрыть смущение. Моргауза его не интересовала, зато рука Артура на поясе вновь заставила покраснеть.

— Могу замолвить за тебя словечко, когда официально расстанемся, — все тем же интимным шепотом предложил Артур.

— Не надо! — Мерлин чуть отодвинулся и решительно убрал его руку со своей талии. — Я сам, если захочу.

Артур скептически скривился.

— Подожди еще минутку, я забыл футболку в раздевалке, — вдруг спохватился он.

В дверях Артур столкнулся с Кеем и галантно пропустил его. Кей хмыкнул, что-то сказал и направился прямо к Мерлину.

— Привет, — бросил он, садясь на скамейку.

— Привет, — осторожно ответил Мерлин, не понимая, что Кею могло от него понадобиться.

— Неужели вы с Артуром встречаетесь? — без обиняков спросил тот. — Вот уж на кого бы я никогда не подумал, что он гей, так это на Артура Пендрагона! И дело не в толпе его девушек, а в нем самом.

— А он и не гей. — Мерлин вздохнул и облизнул губы. Пожалуй, это был тот самый ответственный момент, когда могла решиться судьба Артура на выборах. Кей был довольно популярен в колледже, с его мнением считались, и если он скажет, что Артур перестал быть гомофобом, то ему поверят. — Просто так получилось, что мы теперь вместе. 

— Но вы действительно вместе… м-м… — Кей замялся, не решаясь спросить прямо. Обычно парни не интересуются таким. Обычно их вообще не волнует, кто с кем встречается и как далеко зашел. Но Кею было важно знать.

— Мы спим вместе, — соврал Мерлин, не моргнув глазом, и сам удивился, как правдоподобно это прозвучало. — Это началось недавно, но… так вышло.

Артур просил нести чушь про внезапную любовь и кипящую в венах страсть, но Мерлин чувствовал, что такими клише Кея не убедить. А вот если добавить каплю искренности, сомнения, даже недоумения – ведь Мерлин действительно не понимал, как согласился на дурацкий план Артура, — то все должно получиться.

— Кх-м, — раздалось рядом. — Кей, ты соблазняешь моего парня?

— О нет, нет! — примирительно вскинул руки Кей. — Мы просто разговаривали.

Мерлин закивал в подтверждение. Артур смерил их неодобрительным взглядом, схватил Мерлина за предплечье и поволок за собой.

— Ты что делаешь? — возмутился Мерлин.

— Ревную.

— Ты бы его еще на дуэль вызвал! Все в порядке, Артур, я сказал ему то, что нужно.

Артур отпустил Мерлина и скептически оглядел его все еще грязную рубашку. Затем остановил проходившую мимо Моргану и выпросил у нее влажные салфетки. Та, хихикая и отпуская издевательские комментарии по поводу их «гениальной актерской игры», дала ему упаковку и поспешила уйти, чтобы не сорвать ненароком весь план.

Артур достал салфетку и оттер ею грязь с лица Мерлина. Тот попытался отпихнуть его руку, но из таких схваток он еще никогда не выходил победителем. Наконец, удовлетворившись своей работой, Артур повел Мерлина дальше.

— О чем спрашивал Кей? — поинтересовался Артур.

— О сексе, — ответил Мерлин и рассмеялся, когда Артур споткнулся на полушаге и выронил мусор из рук.

— И что ты ему сказал? И вообще, какое ему до этого дело?

— Я сказал, что мы с тобой трахаемся как кролики, но началось это не очень давно.

— Мерлин! — Артур пораженно уставился на него, рассмеялся, провел рукой по лицу, а затем остановился и... и без всякой причины поцеловал.

Рядом не наблюдалось никого, перед кем нужно было бы разыгрывать спектакль, но, возможно, Мерлин просто не заметил. Этот поцелуй Артура отличался большей страстью и… искренностью, что ли. Словно он действительно не смог сдержать чувств, а не мастерски разыгрывал их фарс. Но, наверное, в нем просто проснулся гениальный актер.

— Ты настоящий друг, — низко, чуть хрипло произнес Артур и отстранился. Мерлин с трудом сглотнул, облизал губы, на которых все еще остался вкус Артура, и кивнул. Вряд ли он смог бы сейчас произнести что-то внятное; ноги у него вдруг стали ватными, а сердце забилось так сильно, что было сложно дышать. 

— Идем. — Артур взял его за руку и повел за собой. Сначала в общежитие — переодеваться, а затем в кафе — ужинать. 

Следуя дурацкому плану Артура, Мерлин значительно экономил деньги. В кафе и даже в столовой Артур расплачивался за двоих, а Мерлин не протестовал, считая это вознаграждением за свои мучения. 

После еды Артур предложил прогуляться по парку, но все время молчал, о чем-то сосредоточенно раздумывая. Мерлин иногда украдкой поглядывал на него, пытаясь угадать его мысли, но тишину не нарушал, наслаждаясь шорохом их шагов, шумом деревьев и игрой солнца между ветвями. Мерлину было уютно в компании Артура, и он не стал протестовать, даже когда тот снова взял его за руку.

Вернувшись в комнату, Артур плюхнулся на свою кровать и заявил:

— Нам нужно заняться сексом.

Мерлин, который пил в это время воду, подавился, забрызгав тетради на столе и Артуров ноутбук.

— Не по-настоящему, конечно, — пояснил Артур, вдоволь насладившись реакцией Мерлина. — Но пусть все слышат, как ты стонешь и кричишь, а кровать едва выдерживает того, как я тебя трахаю.

— А почему это ты меня? — возмутился Мерлин. — Может, я хочу быть сверху?

— Ты? — Артур скривился и красноречиво оглядел его с ног до головы.

— А иначе я вообще отказываюсь трахаться с тобой!

— Ме-е-ерлин, — протянул Артур. — Никто не поверит, что ты можешь быть сверху.

— Это почему?

— Потому что. Хорошо, никто не поверит, что я могу быть снизу, так лучше?

— В нормальных гейских отношениях парни меняются местами.

— А ты откуда знаешь? Держал свечку?

— Просто… знаю.

— Ну так у нас не нормальные гейские отношения, а спектакль, который должен быть правдоподобным. Если бы мы встречались на самом деле, то нам было бы все равно, что подумают о нас окружающие и поверят ли они в наши отношения.

— Хорошо. — Мерлин вздохнул, нехотя соглашаясь с доводами Артура. — И что мы будем делать?

— Ты — кричать погромче, а я буду трясти кровать.

Мерлин рассмеялся, смутно представляя себе, как можно изображать страсть, когда больше всего тянет неприлично ржать от чувства неловкости и абсурдности происходящего. 

Между тем Артур подошел к своей кровати и на пробу толкнул ее так, чтобы спинка ударилась в стену. Вышел глухой, не очень громкий звук, который точно не было слышно в коридоре. 

— Залазь. — Артур махнул рукой на кровать.

— Зачем? — недоверчиво спросил Мерлин.

— Затем. — Артур схватил его за шиворот и силой уложил на кровать. Мерлин вытаращил на него глаза, ожидая чего угодно, даже самого невероятного, но Артуру, видимо, просто нужен был дополнительный вес. Следующий удар кровати о стену вышел громче.

— Чего молчишь? — спросил Артур, продолжив методично раскачивать кровать.

Мерлин попытался застонать, но получился какой-то полузадушенный всхлип.

— Где вся твоя страсть, Мерлин? Я думал ты более… пылкий. — Артур насмешливо приподнял бровь.

— Не могу один. — Мерлин состроил в ответ страдальческое выражение лица. — Как я могу страстно кричать, если ты не обращаешь на меня внимания?

— Не обращаю внимания? — Артур отвлекся от раскачивания кровати, сжал и разжал кулаки. — Ты сам напросился!

А в следующее мгновение он оказался верхом на Мерлине и принялся его щекотать так, что тот едва не захлебнулся истерическим смехом. Это было мало похоже на страстные стоны, но Мерлин честно пытался сквозь смех выдавить из себя что-то подобное, а их потасовка так расшатала кровать, что на стене остались следы от спинки. 

— Ну же, Мерлин, сделай это для меня, — прошептал Артур ему на ухо.

Мерлин дернулся, когда горячее дыхание коснулось кожи на виске, и невольно, едва слышно застонал.

— Громче, — попросил Артур, и Мерлин напряг голос.

Теперь ему не было смешно — напротив, действия Артура вызывали в нем вполне определенную реакцию, которой не должно было быть, ведь ему нравились девчонки. Такое случалось, когда Артур расхаживал по комнате голым, но Мерлин списывал все на буйство гормонов, а теперь… Артур возбуждал его своим шепотом, своими прикосновениями, дыханием, которое шевелило волосы на виске, просьбами стонать громче для него, показать, на что способен. Артур тоже вдруг посерьезнел и внимательно смотрел на Мерлина, пока тот, зажмурившись, издавал громкие недвусмысленные стоны. 

— А теперь кончай, — совсем тихо попросил Артур, и от этого Мерлин действительно едва не кончил. Член в штанах ныл, требуя внимания, но Мерлин упорно кусал губу и старался сохранить самообладание. Он изобразил особенно громкий стон, распахнул глаза и встретился взглядом с Артуром. Тот смотрел в ответ со смесью желания и восторга… хотя, скорее всего, Мерлин увидел не его чувства, а отражение своих собственных.

Артур отстранился и слез с кровати.

— Думаю, — хрипло сказал он, отвернувшись, — на сегодня достаточно.

Мерлин молча кивнул, не спеша вставать на ноги. Сначала следовало успокоиться, а потом уже передислоцироваться и думать, что за чертовщина с ним только что произошла. И ни в коем случае нельзя показывать Артуру своей реакции на него, иначе тот отступится и прекратит их игру. И проиграет выборы. И виноват в этом будет, конечно же, Мерлин.

Артур поспешно ретировался в душ, а Мерлин перебрался на свою кровать, надел наушники и включил на полную громкость подборку из любимых песен.

Гвейн устраивал вечеринку в конце недели. Он вообще любил повеселиться и довольно часто собирал друзей, чтобы отметить окончание первого месяца учебы или чей-нибудь день рождения, или покупку машины, или удачно написанную контрольную, или что-нибудь еще — повод у него всегда находился, а если не находился, то вместо него служило просто желание собраться, выпить и как следует оттянуться.

Конечно же, Артура пригласили. Мерлину иногда казалось, что Гвейн приглашает всех, умудряясь умещать в своем доме бесконечно большое количество народу. Мерлин пару раз был на его вечеринках, но в последнее время предпочитал провести спокойный вечер в своей комнате или сходить в клуб в компании Уилла и Фреи. Но на этот раз Артур безапелляционно заявил, что Мерлин идет туда в качестве его пары. Вечеринке полагалось стать кульминационным действием их спектакля, а потом оставалось только дождаться выборов, которые должны были состояться через четыре дня.

— Мне верят, Мерлин, — заявил Артур перед вечеринкой. — Мы с тобой довольно убедительно изобразили геев, и теперь даже Кей не сомневается, что я перестал быть гомофобом. Оказывается, он слышал, как мы недавно «трахались».

— Ага, — вяло согласился Мерлин, пытаясь отыскать пару более-менее чистых штанов и хоть одну не мятую футболку. Ему не хотелось никуда идти, снова изображать из себя парня Артура, снова целоваться с ним… теперь каждый поцелуй доставлял ему больше страданий, чем наслаждения или чего бы то ни было еще. Нет, ему нравилось целоваться с Артуром, очень, но в этом-то и была проблема. Ему слишком нравилось, и он отлично понимал, что для Артура их поцелуи ровным счетом ничего не значат, и что Артур мечтает поскорее все закончить.

— Ты собираешься пойти в этом? — воскликнул Артур, когда Мерлин кое-как оделся.

— Ну да, а что? — спросил тот и обреченно вздохнул, наткнувшись на презрительный взгляд.

— У тебя нет нормальной одежды? — Артур распахнул половину шкафа, принадлежащую Мерлину, и принялся перебирать его вещи. — Тебе подошли бы узкие джинсы, подчеркивающие твои ноги и задницу, и футболка по размеру, а не те балахоны, которые ты носишь обычно. Вот! — торжествующе воскликнул он, вытащив из недр шкафа черные джинсы, которые Мерлин даже ни разу не надевал. Это был подарок его престарелого дядюшки Килгарры, и Мерлин чувствовал себя в них слишком… выставленным напоказ. Артур велел ему немедленно их надеть, и Мерлин, огрызнувшись и посопротивлявшись для виду, все-таки натянул джинсы. Они на удивление идеально сели, обтянув ноги и ягодицы — обычно Мерлин таскал едва держащиеся на бедрах широкие джинсы. Вместо футболки Артур нашел клетчатую рубаху, которую Мерлин видел впервые в жизни, и разрешил обуть свои любимые кроссовки. Затем немного пригладил ему волосы, прикрывая торчащие уши, и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. 

Мерлин взглянул на себя в зеркало и вздохнул (в очередной раз за вечер). Слишком чужим и незнакомым он казался сам себе, но именно такой он, кажется, соответствовал статусу Артура.

— Если бы ты ходил так на пары, то давно нашел бы себе девчонку, — заметил тот.

Мерлин лишь отмахнулся. 

Гвейн жил в полутора часах езды от кампуса в большом доме на окраине города. Дом достался ему от родителей, которые рано умерли, но их накоплений хватило, чтобы обеспечить сына до тех пор, пока он не встанет на ноги. Гвейн, смеясь, утверждал, что проматывает их состояние, чтобы был стимул зарабатывать самому. А пока у него в порядке печень и сохраняется способность не спать несколько суток кряду, он будет веселиться и тратить столько денег, сколько сможет. Он и Мерлину за «репетиторство» платил очень щедро, и тот благодарил судьбу, что она свела их.

На своем «Ягуаре» Артур долетел до места за час. Мерлин все это время судорожно цеплялся за ремень безопасности и тихо ругался, придумывая для Артура все новые и новые замысловатые эпитеты. Успокоился он лишь тогда, когда машина, взвизгнув тормозами, остановилась у парадного входа в дом.

— Придурок! — крикнул Мерлин, выскакивая из машины. — Обратно я иду пешком!

— Ты уедешь с тем, с кем приехал, милый, — заявил Артур и обнял его за талию.

Мерлин тут же вывернулся и демонстративно пошел в дом один. Хватит с него этих игр, Артур уже доказал, что стал лояльно относиться к геям, так не пора ли заканчивать спектакль? Быстрая езда и адреналин прояснили мысли, и Мерлин с кристальной ясностью понял, что слишком увлекся их фарсом и Артуром, чего совершенно нельзя было делать. Хуже от этого будет только ему с его ненужными, невзаимными чувствами. 

В доме было полно народу, казалось, собрался весь колледж вместе с преподавателями и обслуживающим персоналом. Мерлин огляделся в поисках столика с выпивкой и, заметив его у окна («столик», весь заставленный разномастными бутылками, оказался длиной во всю стену), направился к нему. Он намеревался напиться. Так, как никогда не напивался раньше, до потери пульса и поросячьего визга. Может, тогда он забудет мысли об Артуре, который со своей игрой зашел слишком далеко. То есть, далеко зашел Мерлин, внезапно… нет, не влюбившись, наверное… Хотя как еще назвать то, что его тянуло к Артуру, что он жаждал его поцелуев и совсем не прочь был и вправду переспать с ним? Все это Мерлин понял за последние несколько дней, полных общества Артура, его губ и нескольких новых сеансов «секса».

Мерлин решительно налил себе виски, едва не расплескав через край бокала, и сделал большой глоток. Закашлялся и вытер рот рукавом рубашки. Он очень надеялся, что спиртное раскрепостит его и пробудит прежние желания, которые были до Артура. И кто знает, может, утром он проснется в постели с какой-нибудь девчонкой? Пусть даже совсем не красавицей, но зато у нее будет грудь и не будет пениса — для Мерлина этого пока достаточно.

Он сделал еще пару глотков, когда Артур грубо отобрал у него бокал.

— Хватит, — заявил он.

— Не указывай мне, — сквозь зубы прошипел Мерлин, взял другой бокал и снова наполнил до краев.

— Что произошло? — спросил Артур, наблюдая, как Мерлин, морщась и кашляя, выпивает почти весь налитый виски, а затем наливает еще и еще... — Это потому, что я немного превысил скорость? Не думал, что ты такой трусишка.

— Это потому, что мне надоело играть роль твоего любовника. Я мог бы развлекаться на этой вечеринке, а вместо этого снова буду обжиматься с тобой и делать вид, что мне это нравится.

— А тебе не… кх-м. — Артур осекся и тоже пригубил виски. — Хочешь разыграть расставание прямо здесь? Я думал сделать это после выборов.

— Хочу покончить с этим как можно скорее.

Мерлина уже слегка вело от выпитого. Он покачнулся, и Артур тут же поддержал его, положив руку между лопаток. И не спешил отпускать — более того, привлек ближе и прижал к себе.

— Оставь мне этот вечер, — тихо попросил Артур, — только один, а потом можешь делать, что захочешь.

— Зачем? — упрямо переспросил Мерлин. — Тебя и так выберут, даже если мы сейчас разойдемся по разным углам.  
— Затем, что я не хочу бросать тебя одного в таком состоянии, — усмехнувшись, ответил Артур.  
Он потянул Мерлин за собой, в толпу, которая дергалась под громкую музыку. Но, едва они ступили на танцпол, заиграла медленная красивая мелодия. Артур улыбнулся и развернул Мерлина лицом к себе.

— Потанцуем? — спросил он.

— Под это? — удивился Мерлин. Обычно он пропускал все медленные песни, потому что танцевать их было не с кем.

— Именно.

Артур вновь обнял его и плавно задвигался в такт музыке. Мерлин переступал с ноги на ногу, стараясь увеличить дистанцию между собой и Артуром, но потом все же сдался и положил голову ему на плечо.

— Они смотрят на тебя, — прошептал Артур на ухо Мерлину. — Все они. Ты никогда еще не выглядел так привлекательно. Ты бы видел себя… у тебя блестят глаза, а губы, оттого что ты их постоянно кусаешь, стали красными и такими соблазнительными. Тебя невозможно не хотеть, Мерлин, и я ни за что не отдам тебя никому из них.

Мерлин вскинул голову, чтобы поинтересоваться, что за чушь несет Артур, но тот поймал его губы своими и увлек в долгий, жадный поцелуй. Мерлин изо всех сил старался не отвечать, но быстро сдался и позволил Артуру углубить поцелуй, а после сам уже вылизывал его рот и зарывался руками в его волосы, притягивая ближе. Словно сквозь сон Мерлин чувствовал, как Артур исследовал его тело, забираясь ладонями под рубашку и поглаживая разгоряченную кожу. В какой-то момент Артур стиснул его задницу и сильнее прижал к себе, и Мерлин понял, что отражением его собственного стояка в бедро упирается возбужденный член Артура. Он не мог ошибаться, потому что в тот миг Артур чуть отстранился и посмотрел на него полным откровенного желания, голодным взглядом. Мерцающий свет отражался в его расширенных зрачках, и Мерлин завороженно уставился Артуру в глаза, мечтая то ли утонуть в них, то ли прочесть гораздо больше, чем мог бы выразить словами Артур.

Музыка закончилась, но Мерлин вряд ли бы это заметил, не нарисуйся рядом хохочущий Гвейн. Он похлопал Артура по плечу, заявил, что позавидовал бы ему, если бы решил связать себя серьезными отношениями, сказал, что ему тоже всегда был симпатичен Мерлин, правда, не в том же смысле, что Артуру, а напоследок пожелал удачи, подмигнул Мерлину и сообщил, что наверху есть несколько свободных спален. Затем Гвейн удалился в направлении стола с выпивкой, оставив Мерлина и Артура наедине в вернувшейся танцевать толпе.

За Гвейном по пятам следовала Моргана, которая лишь вскидывала бровь на его утверждения и взглядом разгоняла девушек, задумавших приблизиться к нему.

— Она серьезно взяла его в оборот, — прокомментировал действия сестры Артур.

— Думаешь, ей удастся обуздать Гвейна?

— Если кто-то и способен заставить его остепениться, то только она. Знаешь, я и сам иногда боюсь Моргану, вот уж сущая ведьма!

— Если она услышит тебя, то убьет.

— Тогда не проболтайся. Идем.

Артур схватил Мерлина за руку и повел сквозь толпу. Алкоголь уже достаточно ударил Мерлину в голову, и только поэтому он покорно пошел следом. Вместо того чтобы цеплять девчонок, Мерлин завороженно смотрел на Артура, на их переплетенные руки и понимал, что уже не хочет ничего иного. Он слишком сильно вжился в роль и, наверное, влюбился в Артура. Иначе как объяснить то, что Мерлин на самом деле его хотел, да так, что идти было больно от возбуждения?

Артур привел его на второй этаж, несколько раз останавливаясь на большой широкой лестнице, чтобы поцеловать, прижав к перилам, и прошептать на ухо очередную приятную чепуху. Мерлин охотно отвечал и украдкой оглядывался по сторонам, ловя на себе чужие взгляды. Кто-то смотрел с одобрением, кто-то — с восхищением, другие смущенно отводили взгляды, а некоторые не замечали ничего, увлеченные собственными чувствами. Трое парней показали им фак, явно не одобряя такие откровенные проявления гомосексуализма, а Уилл, лучший друг Мерлина с самого детства, слегка улыбнулся ему и одними губами попросил прощения. К Уиллу льнула Фрея, которой он осмелился признаться в своих чувствах, и он явно желал вновь вернуть Мерлина в свою жизнь. Тот успел лишь кивнуть в ответ, когда Артур утащил его дальше, в коридор, несколько дверей из которого вели в гостевые спальни. Открыв первую попавшуюся, Артур втолкнул Мерлина внутрь, вошел следом, дрожащими пальцами запер замок и развернулся, тяжело дыша.

Мерлин остановился посреди комнаты, большую часть которой занимала кровать. Он не сомневался, что Артур сейчас скажет, что им нужно пересидеть здесь немного, чтобы все решили, будто они сбежали, намереваясь наскоро перепихнуться. Недавний стояк и откровенный взгляд Артура Мерлин уже успел объяснить себе тем, что Артур заметил симпатичную девчонку в толпе и все это время представлял на месте Мерлина ее. 

Но того, что произошло дальше, Мерлин никак не ожидал.

Артур молча отошел от двери, по пути снимая с себя футболку. Отбросил ее в сторону, включил ночник у кровати, немного разгоняя полумрак, подхватил бутылку виски, стоявшую на прикроватном столике, и лихо выпил почти половину. Предложил Мерлину, а, дождавшись, когда тот проглотит виски, вернул бутылку на место и… поцеловал его. Мерлин дернулся в попытке уйти от поцелуя, не понимая, что задумал Артур, но едва почувствовал его губы на своих, как мгновенно сдался. Он мог бы целоваться с Артуром вечно, не заходя дальше, просто наслаждаясь его вкусом и теплом. Артур всегда был словно большая печка, даже зимой укрывался лишь тонким одеялом, тогда как Мерлин постоянно мерз, кутаясь в несколько пледов. В этом они, наверное, идеально дополняли друг друга, как и в том, что на завтрак оба предпочитали хлеб с сыром, вечером любили смотреть одни фильмы, а в большой компании всегда украдкой следили друг за другом, чувствуя, когда другому нужна поддержка или просто дружеская улыбка и пара ободряющих слов. Они знали, как утешить друг друга, когда становилось паршиво, как рассмешить в мгновение ока, находили единственно правильные слова, когда они были больше всего нужны. Несмотря на постоянные издевки, тычки и подначки, Мерлин знал, что на самом деле Артур дорог ему. А теперь… теперь он убеждался в этом вновь и вновь.

Мерлин был уже достаточно пьян, чтобы перестать рассуждать и просто отдаться моменту. А Артур тоже основательно залился скотчем, чтобы ему было все равно, с кем трахаться. 

Мерлин шарил руками по горячей коже, чувствуя под пальцами твердые мускулы и с восторгом осознавая, что Артуру нравятся его прикосновения. То, как Артур притягивал его к себе, как нетерпеливо стаскивал с него одежду, оторвав от рубашки добрую половину пуговиц, как ругался на его узкие джинсы, никак не желающие сползать с бедер. Мерлин зашипел, когда джинсы прошлись по его стояку, и Артур — невероятно! — наклонился и поцеловал его через белье. Мерлин едва не кончил от этого незамысловатого действия. Никогда в своей жизни он не представлял, что Артур может сделать такое. Ведь тот на самом деле резко высказывался против геев и однополого секса, кривился, стоило лишь упомянуть о чем-то подобном, и кричал, что не понимает, в чем может быть удовольствие целовать небритого мужика и теребить его причиндалы. Но теперь Артур нетерпеливо стащил с Мерлина боксеры и бережно обхватил рукой член. Мерлин застонал, на этот раз без тени фальши, потому что не мог больше сдерживать себя и кусать и без того припухшие губы. Которые явно не давали Артуру покоя — он возвращался к ним снова и снова, пока Мерлин не начинал молить о пощаде, невнятно что-то бормоча и дергая его за волосы.

— Ты прекрасен, — шептал Артур, нависая над ним и с восторгом вглядываясь в его лицо.

Мерлин не успел понять, в какое мгновение он оказался на кровати полностью раздетый, покрытый сложным узором из задержавшихся на коже следов Артуровых поцелуев. Себя он чувствовал полным бревном, которое не могло даже ответить на всю ту страсть, которую показывал Артур. Нет, в Мерлине тоже кровь кипела от возбуждения, а под кожей разливался огонь, стоило только Артуру дотронуться до него. Но Мерлин по сравнению с Артуром был совершенно неопытен, и его слабые попытки ответить, должно быть, выглядели довольно жалко. Он тоже целовал, гладил, ласкал, но больше подставлялся под прикосновения и толкался в руку Артура.

— Тише, тише, — шептал тот. — Я сделаю для тебя все, мой хороший.

И Мерлин позволял ему вести, почти не отдавая ничего взамен. И не замечая, как Артур плывет от каждого его стона и прикосновения, от реакции на ласки и поцелуи, от помутневшего, совершенно сумасшедшего взгляда. 

Артур уселся у Мерлина между ног и, подтянув за бедра повыше, взял в рот его член. Мерлин дернулся, не веря своим глазам и ощущениям, но Артур крепко удерживал его на месте, чтобы не причинить вред себе и ему. Мерлин не знал, делал ли Артур минет раньше или руководствовался только тем, что испытывал в таких ситуациях сам, но теперь он действовал… фантастически. Не заглатывая глубоко, он вытворял языком что-то такое, что приводило Мерлина в экстаз. Посасывал, слегка прикусывал, обводил языком головку и кончиком нащупывал маленькую дырочку. Мерлин непроизвольно подавался вперед, толкаясь ему в рот, чувствовал его руки на своих ягодицах и захлебывался криками, которые наверняка пробивались даже через громкую музыку внизу. Артур гладил его по заднице, иногда опускаясь пальцами чуть ниже, но с сожалением отступая. По всей видимости, он не планировал такое окончание вечера и не запасся смазкой и презервативами. Мерлин готов был предложить Артуру трахнуть его так, на сухую, но не мог связать двух слов.

— Я бы хотел взять тебя, очень, — сказал Артур, выпустив его член изо рта, когда Мерлин уже был готов кончить, — но не хочу сделать тебе больно, только не тебе!

Мерлин пробормотал что-то в ответ, но Артур заткнул его поцелуем. Мерлин содрогнулся, почувствовал на губах свой собственный вкус и, осознав, что Артур обхватил рукой оба их члена и сильно провел по всей длине, толкнулся, усиливая ощущения, и кончил, выплескиваясь ему на руку и на их переплетенные тела. Артур все это время смотрел на его лицо, а затем перевел взгляд ниже — туда, где белесая жидкость каплями стекала с его руки, толкнулся еще пару раз и тоже сорвался в оргазм. Мерлин крепко обнял его и прижал к себе, желая быть к нему в этот момент как можно ближе. Он никогда не мечтал об этом, даже думать боялся, но теперь понимал, что именно Артур — тот, кто ему нужен, кого он ждал, уже очень давно упрямо не заводя даже мимолетных отношений.

Они так и уснули, обнимая друг друга, словно боялись потерять.

А потом наступило утро.

— Вот, держи. — Уилл подал Мерлину стакан воды и аспирин. Тот с благодарностью принял их и, не медля, выпил.

— Спасибо, — выдавил из себя Мерлин, прикрывая рукой глаза и щурясь от яркого света.

— Обращайся. — Уилл хмыкнул и, сжалившись над ним, закрыл шторы. — Сколько ты вчера выпил?

— Не знаю, не хочу вспоминать.

— Конечно.

Мерлин предпочел бы, чтобы сейчас его оставили одного. Голова трещала, во рту словно кошки нагадили, но ему следовало подумать и решить, что делать дальше.

Утром Мерлин проснулся первым. Артур спал рядом, заняв две трети кровати и по-хозяйски прижимая его одной рукой к себе. Мерлин осторожно, чтобы не разбудить его, встал, быстро собрался и уговорил однокурсника подвезти его до кампуса. Там его перехватил Уилл и привел к себе в комнату. Он дипломатично ни о чем не расспрашивал, хотя все и так было ясно — рубашка Мерлина едва держалась на трех пуговицах, а на шее алел засос. 

Уилл разрешил Мерлину оставаться в комнате, сколько пожелает. Его сосед уехал на все выходные, и Мерлин намеревался не показываться у себя до понедельника.

Он просто не мог сейчас увидеть Артура. Прочесть в его глазах отвращение из-за того, что они оба слишком заигрались. Вжились в роли, которые через несколько дней предстояло оставить. Мерлин корил себя за то, что поддался чувствам, ему вообще не следовало вчера пить. Алкоголь раскрепостил, но совсем не так, как надеялся Мерлин. А Артур, наверное, тоже ничего не соображал, раз затащил к себе в постель его, а не очередную глупую блондинку.

Мерлин испугался своих чувств и желаний, потому и сбежал из дома Гвейна, как последний трус. А теперь еще намеревался избегать Артура и уже подумывал уговорить соседа Уилла все-таки поменяться с ним комнатами. Он не представлял, как теперь сможет находиться рядом с Артуром, смотреть ему в глаза, осознавая, что… что любит его и что у них нет ни малейшей возможности когда-нибудь быть вместе. Артур разыграл свой фарс, и теперь он обязательно победит на выборах, а Мерлин… Мерлин оказался сопутствующим уроном, которым можно пренебречь.

Уилл ушел, оставив его одного. Мерлин вытянулся на кровати и прикрыл глаза, невольно вспоминая события прошлой ночи и переживая их снова и снова… Он обязательно будет сильным и оставит все это позади, но не сейчас, не сегодня.

Мерлин остался у Уилла на ночь, а весь следующий день пытался договориться с его соседом о переезде. Он ничего никому не объяснял и попросил не говорить Артуру о том, где прячется. С ним Мерлину еще предстоит встретиться, когда придется забирать вещи из комнаты. Хотя можно подгадать время, когда Артур будет на занятиях или на тренировке.

Выборы председателя Студенческого совета были назначены на среду, а в воскресенье вечером разнесся слух, что один из кандидатов добровольно отказался от должности. Мерлин ушам своим не поверил, когда Уилл рассказал ему, что Артур Пендрагон решил снять кандидатуру по никому неизвестным причинам. 

— Придурок! — охарактеризовал Артура Мерлин и, рассмеявшись и машинально взъерошив себе волосы, выбежал в коридор.

Он надеялся застать Артура в комнате, но там было пусто. Мерлин оглядел не изменившееся за два дня помещение, свои вещи, аккуратно сложенные на кровати, хотя он точно помнил, что уходя оставил их в полном беспорядке. Его ноутбук по-прежнему лежал на столе, а рядом с ним — компьютер Артура. Экран был черным, но, судя по все еще светящимся лампочкам-индикаторам, компьютер еще не погрузился в сон. Мерлин тронул мышку и с изумлением уставился на рабочий стол. В качестве фоновой картинки Артур поставил фотографию — его фотографию, Мерлина, на которой он совершенно по-идиотски улыбался и смотрел куда-то влево от себя. Мерлин точно помнил, куда — на Артура. Вряд ли это было частью спектакля: Артур никому не позволял брать свой компьютер, даже Мерлину, и не было смысла просто так любоваться на его физиономию.

— Мерлин? — раздалось за спиной, и Мерлин, вздрогнув, обернулся.

Артур застыл на пороге, глядя на него хмуро, с явной обидой во взгляде, которую Мерлин не сразу смог себе объяснить.

— Прости, что сорвал твои выборы, я не… — пробормотал он, совершенно не зная, что вообще сказать. Мерлин хотел спросить у Артура очень многое, но слова застревали в горле и вместо них вырывалось какое-то жалкое блеяние. — Мне казалось, ты всем все доказал, и теперь нет смысла разыгрывать представление.

— Ты поэтому сбежал, не сказав мне ни слова? Я искал тебя, Мерлин, все утро и весь вчерашний день. Думал, с тобой что-нибудь случилось. Но твоя подруга заверила меня, что ты в порядке. Где ты был? — Артур говорил, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово, но Мерлин чувствовал, что он на взводе. Только почему? Потому что Мерлин сбежал или потому, что соблазнил его на вечеринке?

— Моя подруга? — переспросил Мерлин, плохо понимая, о ком идет речь.

— Фрея.

— Да! Да… Я был у Уилла, ее парня. — Мерлин облизнул губы, стараясь сообразить, что хочет от него услышать Артур, и вытер вспотевшие ладони о штаны.

— Почему ты сбежал? — спросил Артур, не отводя от него взгляда.

Мерлин поежился и честно признался:

— Потому что мы зашли слишком далеко. Этого не должно было случиться, мы просто увлеклись своими ролями, так бывает, я знаю, — зачастил он, отступая назад. Артур медленно шел на него, играя желваками, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

— И ты не мог сказать мне это утром в лицо?

— Нет. Я... не мог. — Мерлин судорожно вздохнул, уткнувшись спиной в подоконник. Артур остановился в шаге от него, натянутый, как струна.

— Почему?

— Потому что… — Мерлин постарался взять себя в руки, но мысли по-прежнему разбегались, а сердце стучало как бешеное. Он никогда не видел Артура таким опасным. Даже в драках, даже на разборках с одним чересчур зарвавшимся парнем полгода назад. А теперь Артур казался человеком, которому больше нечего терять. Он отказался от желанной должности, которая могла помочь ему начать самостоятельную карьеру, не зависящую от денег и влияния отца. Наверное, все его мечты и надежды рухнули, когда Мерлин нарушил их уговор и сбежал. И теперь Артур убьет его, а тело спрячет, чтобы никто никогда не нашел. А потом изобразит скорбь и… Мерлин зажмурился, усмиряя нелепо разыгравшееся воображение. Он не хотел, чтобы так получилось, не хотел подводить Артура, ведь он так… так любит его.

— Мерлин? — Артур сократил последнее расстояние между ними, взял его за подбородок и заставил смотреть в глаза.

— Я не мог, потому что не выдержал бы твоей реакции. Ты же гомофоб, Артур! Ты бы пришел в ужас, осознав, что мы сделали ночью. 

— А ты не пришел в ужас? — без прежнего напряжения спросил Артур.

— Нет, я… — Мерлин сглотнул и посмотрел на губы Артура. — Мне понравилось. Будь это все по-настоящему, в то утро я был бы самым счастливым человеком.

— А это и было по-настоящему, — признался Артур и осторожно, едва касаясь, погладил его по щеке.

— Что?! — Мерлин вытаращил глаза, судорожно вдохнул и едва не подавился воздухом. — Почему ты не сказал мне?

— Я говорил, — возразил Артур. — Неужели ты думаешь, что все слова о том, какой ты красивый, восхитительный, про то, как ты меня возбуждаешь, предназначались для кого-то еще, кроме тебя?

— Я думал, ты представлял на моем месте Софию или Вивиан…

— Идиот! — рассмеялся Артур.

— Но ты ведь выпил, а потом напоил меня.

— Выпил, потому что сам набирался храбрости. А ты напился без моей помощи, когда взбесился из-за быстрой езды.

— Я не из-за езды взбесился! Просто разозлился, что для тебя наши отношения — по-прежнему фарс, удачный спектакль, а я увяз в них с головой.

— Правда? — со странной надеждой в голосе переспросил Артур.

— Правда, — тяжело признался Мерлин. И едва не задохнулся от восторга, когда Артур сначала порывисто обнял его, а потом поцеловал так отчаянно и нежно, словно не надеялся сделать это когда-либо вновь.

— Но ты же гомофоб! — воскликнул Мерлин, когда Артур немного отстранился и приник губами к его шее.

— Нет, с тех пор как впервые поцеловал тебя, — глухо сообщил тот, не отвлекаясь от посасывания его шеи.

— И ты ничего мне не сказал?

— А зачем? — Артур, наконец, отстранился и серьезно посмотрел Мерлину в глаза. — Было так забавно наблюдать, как ты пытаешься играть роль моего парня. Но я чувствовал, что тебе тоже нравится. Не могло не нравиться, иначе я бы никогда не решился переспать с тобой.

— Нравилось, — признался Мерлин, — но я думал, что на тебя просто напал азарт перед выборами, поэтому ты…

— Идиот, — ласково повторил свое любимое ругательство Артур.

Мерлин внимательно вгляделся в его лицо и слегка отстранился, вспомнив кое-что.

— А почему ты снял свою кандидатуру? — спросил он.

Артур нахмурился.

— Потому что мне не нужна эта должность, если рядом не будет тебя. Я думал, что ошибся в своих выводах и перегнул палку. И потерял тебя не только как… как возлюбленного, но и как друга. Если бы я не распустил руки на вечеринке Гвейна, то ты не сбежал бы, и я мог бы рассчитывать хотя бы на твою дружбу. Ты удивительный, Мерлин, ты самый преданный друг, и, кажется, я люблю тебя.

— Правда? — сдавленно пискнул Мерлин. Сам он еще не до конца разобрался в своих чувствах, но точно знал, что хочет попробовать быть с Артуром, что тоже не сможет без него. И если это любовь — здорово, Мерлин ничего не имеет против.

— Ты вернешься ко мне? — спросил Артур, стискивая его в объятиях и не оставляя ни малейшего шанса на отступление.

— При одном условии, — все же заявил Мерлин.

— М?

— Ты станешь председателем своего чертового Совета, чтобы мои мучения были не напрасны! Я так старался не влюбиться в тебя, что сам не заметил, как это случилось. И я не виноват, что осознал это, когда ты гнал по дорогам как сумасшедший. А еще ты выполнишь условия, которые я поставил перед тобой, когда соглашался на твое безумное мероприятие.

— Хорошо, — быстро ответил Артур. Так быстро, словно пропустил мимо ушей всю вторую часть ультиматума. 

Мерлин хотел возмутиться, но у Артура на него были совсем другие планы. Включающие сначала долгие поцелуи, затем расслабляющий душ, и наконец флакон смазки в тумбочке и ворох презервативов там же. Артур признался, что купил их на второй день после начала их фарса, а Мерлин вновь попытался уговорить его быть снизу… Но куда там! Пробормотав: «Как-нибудь потом, конечно!», Артур ловко перевернул Мерлина на живот и надолго лишил возможности связно выражать свои мысли. А Мерлин и не протестовал – ему просто было хорошо, крышесносно хорошо, и совершенно не хотелось ни о чем думать.

Конечно, Артура избрали председателем Студенческого совета. В своей речи он пообещал трудиться на благо студентов и отстаивать права геев, к которым теперь относился и сам.

Вопреки ожиданиям многих, Артур не бросил свою очередную пассию — Мерлина — ни через две недели, ни через три, ни даже через месяц… Напротив, он остепенился, забыл всех своих блондинок и заявил, что его прежние беспорядочные связи были попыткой убежать от своих истинных чувств к Мерлину, с которыми он долго не мог смириться, но теперь он счастлив, что ему хватило смелости признаться во всем как Мерлину, так и самому себе.

Мерлин во время всех этих выступлений стоял поодаль, в тени, чтобы его никто не заметил, смотрел на Артура, вдохновленного своей работой, и чувствовал себя бесконечно, неприлично счастливым. Даже несмотря на то, что продолжал стирать вещи Артура, готовил еду на двоих, злился и обижался, жаловался Уиллу и Фрее на свою жизнь и спасал Артура от Гвейна и Морганы, которые часто просили прикрыть их, чтобы они смогли уединиться, когда Гвейну было лень ехать до своего дома целых полтора часа. В последнем случае Мерлин молча садился рядом с ним на подоконник в коридоре общежития, обнимал и выслушивал ближайшие планы Студенческого совета, мнение Артура обо всех, с кем он работал, а затем давал советы, которым Артур в конце концов с удовольствием следовал. 

И Мерлин благодарил судьбу, что однажды у него хватило глупости согласиться на самый дурацкий из планов Артура и сыграть роль, которая стала его жизнью.


End file.
